


Stiles

by Syalalala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bullied Stiles, Feminization, Hurt! Stiles, M/M, Model Stiles Stilinski, Multi, maternal stiles, sorry i'm freaking weird, stiles has a new life, stiles in new pack, stiles wear earrings, stiles/magnus/levi friendship, teen wolf x Shadowhunters x greys anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalalala/pseuds/Syalalala
Summary: I offer a weird prompt and some edited Stiles photos.Please use if you are interested, let me know, and put my name in your work.I hope you enjoy this!Have a nice day,love,Syalalala----------------------------------------------------------1. prompt#12. photo editing, WARNING!FEMINIZATION STILES
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #1**

**(More photos in the end of text)**

****

\- Stiles are often ignored by pack members, but that doesn't make him hate them. Stiles always cares, ready when pack members need help, he always listens to the complaints of pack members whenever and wherever they need. Stiles is a cheerful, sarcastic and confident person in front of people, but no one knows that he is lonely, always anxious, and full of insecurity. Stiles always prioritizes the happiness of others over himself and this is often used by others.

\- Stiles has fallen in love with Derek since they first met. Derek's dark past makes Stiles want to help him recover and be happy. However, all the loving words of understanding and support that Stiles had done could not touch Derek's heart at all. When Derek was in a relationship with his teacher, Jennifer, Stiles smiled as he said 'congratulations', then joined in happiness, even afterwards he cried in his room alone. Derek is always easily blinded by love, slowly he prefers Jennifer over the pack.

\- Turns out Jennifer isn't as good as Derek and pack thought. Jennifer wants to kill Nemeton, slaughter the pack and have Derek for herself. Jennifer performed a ritual to open a portal to Edom and summon Lilith. Stiles and Lydia managed to dismantle Jennifer's plans, but the portal to Edom was half open, to close it one soul had to be sacrificed into the portal. But not just any soul, that person must be willing to sacrifice himself. Before Derek threw himself into the portal (because he felt guilty), Stiles had preceded it. Stiles' body and soul disappeared, but Beacon Hill was safe again.

This could be the end, but I will give a follow-up plot in the next prompt ...

information:  
\- Stiles is a human, he was bullied because he was gay and wore women's accessories, liked androgyny fashion, a person with ADHD and epilepsy. Model part time in the magazine LGBTQ+. but he is athletic ;)  
\- Lydia is a warlock who is being trained. Good friends with Stiles. In the story, Lydia was at a Young Warlock Training in New York. She helped Stiles over the phone.  
\- Jennifer is a hunter. Her family was slaughtered by werewolves. But apparently she is in love with Derek.

Here more photos


	2. photo editing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my photos editing,
> 
> Have a nice day
> 
> Love,  
> Syalalala


End file.
